Communications satellites are responsible for receiving RF signals from ground-based antennas and routing the signals to other ground-based antennas at different locations. The RF signals can carry virtually any type of data, such as voice, video, or Internet traffic. The satellites can provide communications between two locations that it would otherwise be difficult or impossible to communicate between